


Breaking the symmetry

by lakrids404



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrids404/pseuds/lakrids404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Glory repeat and not<br/>Spoilers: BtVS season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the symmetry

Thanks to astridv without her help, this small fic would have been much more unclear.

I  
I I  
I I I

Flux existences:  
He began as an idea between existence and non-existence. He always had been and had never been. These things are not always clear.

I

Oedipus variations:  
His creator/lover/tormentor gave him trueness. And (s)he loved her, but eternity is a very long time.

I

Looping the eternal:  
When he destroyed her - no this is wrong. A god is eternal and who would dare to destroy the eternal? No rather, one could say that he became she and (s)he became her. No broken infinity here.

I

We all have them:  
Sometimes she had feelings which, in a lower being, could be qualified as regret. It was a question of matter over being, she thought.

I

Focused being:  
She conducted her campaign of supremacy over countless millennia. And its execution was a study in brutality and destruction on a scale so large there's no human word for it. And when it was over, did she not rightfully feel triumph, or was it something else?

I

Dream logic:  
Sometimes she doesn't dream about a man who was and will not be her, and she is she.

I

Breaking ennui:  
She became so very bored of crushing the countless insurrections, and such inept insurrections they were. Perhaps that is why that she never saw the signs, when her inner circle betrayed her in such a wicked clever way. Offer lamb indeed.

I

Living man walking:  
He never really had an existence. He was a holding cell, a walking death row with silk underwear

I

O, sister sister:  
He had done questionable things, but when he looked at Dawn, he saw with terrible clarity his naked need for being.

I

The visible hand:  
When the hand slowly suffocated him, he shouted to himself and at a universe that never answered, 'I am I am I am I'

I I I  
I I


End file.
